Letter
by bimbembom
Summary: Sadarkah engkau bahwa semalam aku menghadirkanmu dalam bunga tidurku? Sadarkah engkau bahwa aku telah memendam perasaan ini jauh sebelum yang kau sadari? Aku mencintaimu. Yah, aku sangat mencintaimu.
1. Chapter 1

Letter

Drama – Romance

Screenplay

Rate : **T**

Disclaimer : I only have the storyline

Recommended song for this fiction : Adele - I Can't Make You Love Me

Summary : Sadarkah engkau bahwa semalam aku menghadirkanmu dalam bunga tidurku? Sadarkah engkau bahwa aku telah memendam perasaan ini jauh sebelum yang kau sadari? Aku mencintaimu. Yah, aku sangat mencintaimu.

Untukmu,

yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku.

Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah. Kisah yang mungkin kau anggap tolol, dan aku tahu aku bodoh. Entahlah, mungkin beberapa saat lagi aku akan merutuki kebodohanku dengan menulis surat ini untukmu.

Mari kita mulai surat ini dengan mengingatkanmu beberapa kejadian ketika kita masih menjadi siswa baru. Aku yang sewaktu itu sangat kecil, ya, sangat kecil, menangkap sosok tampanmu tengah meniupkan serbuk-serbuk pesona pada setiap orang. Dan saat itu aku sukses terjatuh ke dalam pasir hisap yang kau tiupkan. Namun entah mengapa saat itu aku tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk mendekatimu. Aku malah menjauh, bersembunyi dalam bayangan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, takdir kembali mempertemukan kita. Saat itu kau tengah mendaftar untuk menjadi anggota parlemen sekolah, begitu pula denganku. Dan kita pada waktu itu saling menyemangati satu sama lain sebelum saling berpisah di ruangan yang berbeda.

Wajahku sangat pucat ketika mengetahu bahwa kau dan aku diterima sebagai anggota parlemen. Dan aku semakin memucat ketika mendapati namamu sebagai sainganku untuk menjadi ketua parlemen. Aku merasa takdir mempermainkanku, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi musuhku?

Waktu berlalu dengan canggung ketika aku menjabat tanganmu, mengucapkan selamat atas pidatomu yang menawan. Ya, kau berhasil menjadi ketua parlemen yang baru. Mengalahkan aku di posisi ke dua. Dan di sini lagi-lagi takdir bermain denganku, kau menunjukku sebagai wakilmu.

Di tengah kerjasama dan kekompakan yang semakin terpadu aku perlahan-lahan menyadari ada sedikit bagian hatiku yang terasa asing ketika berada di dekatmu, perasaan asing yang semakin meronta ketika mendapatimu tengah mencumbu mesra seseorang gadis di balik gedung sekolah. Perasaan itu bernama cinta.

Dalam tahun pertama itu pula aku dengan bodohnya mengabaikan luka di hatiku dengan mendengarkan segala curahan hatimu tentang gadis itu dan segala bualanmu tentang cinta. Dan aku tersadar ketika sinar matamu saat melihatnya…. sinar itu berbinar, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang kau tunjukan ketika kau tengah memandangku. Saat itu, seulas goresan muncul di hatiku.

Dalam suatu kesempatan aku pun kembali bertindak bodoh dengan berargumentasi denganmu. Seputus kata yang saat itu membuat tanganmu melayang ke wajahku. Saat itu… sakit yang kurasa. Tapi entah mengapa rasa itu seakan tak pernah ada ketika kau menanyakan apakah aku terluka? Luka itu pun terasa menghilang ketika bibir itu mengalunkan kata maaf yang indah.

Lalu ingatkah kau ketika kau menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku? Aku merasa sangat bahagia saat itu, ketika kau memeluk tubuhku dan menyerahkan sekotak kado berbungkus warna biru dan hijau. Warna kita, biru untukku dan hijau untukmu.

Di tahun kedua, ketika segalanya menjadi rumit dan menegang, aku kembali menyelamatimu ketika kau dinobatkan sebagai wakil ketua parlemen yang baru, membawaku semakin jauh darimu. Segalanya bertambah rumit ketika perasaanku semakin jelas dan tak mampu untuk ku tahan lagi. Kau, dirimu, dan segala tentangmu telah menjadi morfin untukku.

Di tahun ini pula kau mencapai kejayaanmu dengan berhasil menjadi anggota tim basket sedangkan aku menjadi anggota tim jurnalistik. Tetapi hal ini tidak menghalangi dirimu dan bahkan aku sendiri untuk saling bertukar keahlian dan saling memantau kegiatan masing-masing. Hal yang sayangnya semakin menjerumuskanku kedalam pasir hisapmu. Aku mulai tenggelam.

Ingatkah ketika kau mengajariku cara melakukan _three points_? Kau menertawaiku dengan puas ketika aku malah membuat bola itu terbang kearah yang salah. Kita tertawa lepas hari itu, saling menertawai kebodohan dan kenaifan. Dan hari itu aku semakin sadar seberapa besar perasaan ini telah tumbuh. Kekuatan hisapan pasir itu semakin kuat, membuatku tak mampu bergerak.

Hari Kamis sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk datang jauh lebih pagi, mengawasimu yang tengah melakukan latihan basket sembari melemparkan senyum terindahmu untukku. Dan dengan ini, hari Kamis tentu saja menjadi hari kesukaanku.

Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun aku selalu melakukan ini, memandangmu dalam diam. Sudah 2 tahun pula aku menyimpan perasaan padamu, sosok yang selama ini selalu aku anggap sebagai malaikatku.

Aku tersenyum masam ketika melihat kekasih barumu, entah yang keberapa, tengah menyodorkan handuk kecil untuk menyeka keringatmu. Oh Tuhan! Aku memang tak berhak untuk memprotes, tapi tahukah engkau? Kini aku tengah terluka, terluka karena mengharap cintamu yang aku tahu tak akan mungkin terwujud.

Aku selalu nyaman dan senang ketika berada di dekatmu, ketika kita saling mengalunkan kata-kata argumentasi atau dukungan dan ketika kita saling berpelukan. Sebuah pelukan yang kau anggap sebagai pelukan persahabatan. Tapi mengertikah engkau? Itu adalah pelukan harapan yang semakin menorehkan luka dalam di hatiku.

Ingatkah kau? Sewaktu kita bersama dalam rintik hujan dan saling melindungi di balik kecepatan motormu yang membelah jalanan. Hari itu aku menyesap keindahanmu, keindahan tutur katamu, keindahan aroma tubuhmu dan kehangatan yang memancar dari sudut-sudut tubuhmu. Saat itu, aku rela Tuhan mengambil nyawaku karena aku akhirnya berhasil menambat lubang di hatiku .

Kini aku tak dapat bernafas, terendam lumpur hisapmu.

Aku masih terpaku memandangi wajahmu ketika hari itu rapat sengit tengah berlangsung, menentukan konsep-konsep licik untuk mengatur kemenangan calon ketua parlemen tahun depan. Dan hari itu, kau melangkah keluar tanpa sepatah kata, meninggalkan kami yang masih tak bernafas karena bentakanmu.

Di tahun ketiga, di tahun ini. Dimana segalanya menjadi terlalu mengharukan. Tahun ini kau semakin sering menyemarakkan hari-hariku. Seakan menarikku lebih dalam ke pasir hisapmu. Dengan segala alasan kau mampu merayuku untuk menunjukkan rumus-rumus dan jembatan keledai untuk setiap soal yang kau anggap sulit, meskipun aku yakin kau sudah paham sekali.

Dan tahun ini, entah mengapa, aku menjadi jatuh cinta dengan soal yang rumit.

Masih ku ingat ketika aku menyodorkan setumpuk catatan keramatku yang berisi setumpuk materi ujian kita. Dan betapa bahagianya aku ketika kau mengungkapkan betapa berterima kasihnya kau padaku. Hari itu, sebuah pelukan kembali mendorongku kedalam pasir hisapmu. Aku mulai buta.

Masih terlukis jelas ketika saat aku membantumu dengan menyisipkan kertas berisi rumus-rumus dalam ujian, dan masih terpatri dalam ingatanku ketika kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dalam bisikan. Hari itu, kau berhasil menyelsaikan ujianmu tanpa cela sedangkan aku berhasil memunculkan senyum tulus itu lagi.

Kini waktu semakin memadat, waktu kembali berputar mengaburkan impian yang datang. Tahun ini aku akan meninggalkanmu. Memupuk perasaanku dalam-dalam.

Aku akan kehilangan senyumanmu yang menyapaku tiap pagi. Aku akan merindukan suara-suaramu yang bertanya tentang _passive sentence_, enzim dan bentuk-bentuk aljabar. Aku akan kehilangan separuh nyawaku. Karena aku sudah mati rasa.

Bisakah sebelum aku pergi aku berharap kau akan datang padaku dan membawa sekuali cinta bersamamu? Oh, bodohnya aku. Siapa aku? Bahkan mungkin selama ini sebenarnya kau malu berada di sampingku.

Bodohkah aku? Mengharapkan engkau yang tak mungkin menjadi milikku? Aku tahu semua ini tak akan pernah terwujud. Tapi salahkah jika aku berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan membisikkan kata cinta di telingaku? Sekalipun aku tahu itu tak mungkin.

Mungkin aku bodoh dan selalu berkorban untukmu. Tapi aku tak perduli, aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk melihatmu tersenyum dan menyadari betapa besarnya rasa cintaku.

Tetapi segala yang aku lakukan tak akan bisa membuatmu mencintaiku, karena aku tahu kau bukanlah pecahan tulang rusukku. Aku tak akan pernah bisa membuatmu menginginkanku ketika kau menginginkan orang lain. Tapi ketahuilah aku selalu menyimpan setitik rasa di hatiku untukmu.

Di tengah sunyi aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasa? Sadarkah engkau bahwa semalam aku menghadirkanmu dalam bunga tidurku? Sadarkah engkau bahwa aku telah memendam perasaan ini jauh sebelum yang kau sadari? Ya, aku mencintaimu.

Kini setetes air mataku kembali mengalir, aku sadar aku bodoh sekali. Aku sangat bodoh dengan menyimpan perasaanku selama ini. Dan betapa bodohnya aku mengorbankan diriku, waktuku dan perasaanku untukmu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menyesali kebodohanku. Kebodohanku yang terbaik. Yaitu mencintaimu.

Dari aku,

Si Bodoh yang mencintaimu.

-Letter-

Bimbembom :

Tadaaah, saya membawa satu lagi fanfiction galau. Hasil ngetik dari jam 9 malem sampai jam 3 pagi.

Btw, fanfic ini hasil penggalauan saya dan imajinasi yang meluap-luap. Jadi kalo abis baca ini jadi galau jangan salahin saya ya.

Sebenernya cerita ini bisa di imajinasikan sesuai dengan imajinasi readers siapa sebagai siapa beserta yaoi, yuri, straight dan sebagainya.

Semoga bisa memuaskan dan menggalaukan para readers.

Last, thanks for read!

p.s. :

Bisa review langsung di sini atau kalo yang punya twitter bisa di mention ke BimaAdhijoso. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Letter

Drama – Hurt

Rate : **T**

Disclaimer : I only have the storyline

Summary : tak akan ada yang mampu menghapusmu dari pikiranku. Karena menghapusmu dari pikiranku sama dengan menghapusku dari dunia ini.

Waktu ini telah datang, mengusik hari-hari yang terdiam sunyi tanpa dirimu. Sepucuk suratku waktu itu, kini berhasil membawamu kepadaku. Mencoba menuntaskan kisah kita, kurasa?

Dirimu masih sibuk berkutat dengan tombol-tombol di telepon genggam itu. Tak menghiraukan sosokku yang masih mengharapkan kehadiran senyummu.

Hari ini, segala asa yang pernah ku tuliskan di memoir kerinduan muncul perlahan. Memaksaku menelan bulat-bulat pil pahit kenangan akan dirimu.

Huh… kemana perginya keberanianku?

Aku beralih menatap lilin yang menari anggun mengikuti arah angin. Lilin itu seakan menggodaku untuk menyapanya, merangkai kata demi kata dan mengabaikan perasaan yang dulu pernah bergelora.

Aku tersenyum, mencemooh kebodohanku yang pernah mencintaimu. Apakah kau marah? Tapi mengapa kini kau hadir di hadapanku? Entahlah… Cinta selalu rumit.

Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu dalam kesunyian. Sunguh aneh, mengingat betapa berbedanya keadaan ini satu tahun yang lalu. Kau tak pernah terdiam barang semenit pun, terlalu sibuk menceritakan segala mimpimu padaku.

Namun kini? Hanya sepi yang ada.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya. Kau bukan lelaki yang dulu ku kenal, kini kau telah bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu. Tubuhmu bertambah tinggi, membuatku mendongak saat menatap iris yang terlindung kaca mata itu. Kulitmu semakin bersih, memancarkan keindahan yang menggodaku untuk menyentuhnya, mendekapnya, bahkan memilikinya. Dan… Sejak kapan kau mulai menumbuhkan bulu halus di wajahmu itu? Membuatku nyaris tertawa dan membuyarkan kesunyian ini. Kau telah tumbuh dewasa, meninggalkan segala citra kekanakan mu dulu. Rupanya satu tahun kepergianku telah membawa perubahan yang besar pada ketampananmu. Aku sekali lagi terpesona akan keindahanmu.

Kini kau turut menatap wajahku, tersentak pelan sebelum akhirnya melontarkan senyum terbaikmu. Hmm…. Senyuman itu tak pernah berubah, masih manis seperti dahulu. Aku membeku ketika merasakan jemarimu merambat menyentuh ku. Rasa hangat darimu menjalar merambati jemariku dan melebur bersama rona kemerahan di wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menikmati sentuhanmu. Berharap waktu tak akan berputar lagi.

Kini kau membuka mulutmu dan melontarkan melodi yang ku ingat pasti, suaramu yang semerdu lonceng gereja. Tak akan sanggup ku lupakan.

"Uhm…. Malam yang indah, bukan?" Ucapmu memecah kesunyian.

Aku tertawa pelan. Oh, Tuhan. Setelah tiga puluh menit kita saling membisu kau memulai segalanya dengan memuji malam ini? Pujilah aku tolol! Orang yang setia menunggumu selama empat tahun ini.

"Oh.. Tentu.." Balasku singkat, tak mampu untuk berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

Kau kembali terdiam dan menundukkan wajahmu lagi. Terlalu malu untuk memulai percakapan? Entahah, sepucuk surat itu sepertinya sudah merubah banyak hal.

Tak lama setelah itu kau kembali menatap wajahku dan tertawa.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya ku bingung.

Tak menjawab atau mungkin memang enggan menjawab, kau malah bangkit dan meraih tanganku. Membimbingku menuju bibir pantai.

Tubuhku terpaku, tak mampu mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Terlalu bisu untuk menolak maupun berteriak kegirangan. Aku hanya mampu terdiam dan menikmati kenyamanan yang kau tawarkan, seperti dahulu.

Langkahmu beranjak melambat ketika kita mulai menjauhi pusat keramaian. Sosok tegap itu memutar badannya dan berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar memastikan aku tetap berada di sampingmu dan mengenggam tanganmu. Oh… Menurutmu, tuan? Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Karena…. Aku mencintaimu? Mungkin…

Setelah beberapa langkah menjauh dari keramaian, kini kau merebahkan tubuhmu di sebelahku, menikmati indahnya bulan sembari menggengam tanganku. Persetan dengan segala romantisme. Aku sudah merasa istimewa saat ini.

Ku dengar kau menghela nafasmu, menyuarakan keletihan dalam setiap hembusannya. Kau mengelus tanganku dan menatap mataku dengan lembut.

Lucu bukan? Satu tahun yang lalu kita bisa menghabiskan satu malam penuh dengan senda gurau seakan tak ada beban. Tapi kini kita berdiri dengan angkuh menantang bulan dengan ego yang meluap-luap.

" Aku… Merindukan mu, kau tahu?" Bisiknya kepadaku.

Aku mendengus, "sepertinya aku telah pergi terlalu lama. Sejak kapan kau menjadi puitis seperti ini?"

"Waktu banyak merubah hal, lagi pula kita bukan anak-anak lagi kan?" Jawabmu singkat.

Kau bangkit dari pasir putih dan melangkah pelan menyisiri pantai, membuatku beranjak mengikuti langkah kakimu. Tak seberapa jauh, kau kempali berbalik menatap tubuh kecilku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku… Aku terlalu egois. Aku telah menyakitimu selama ini. Aku… Maafkan aku yang tak pernah menyadari arti kata cintamu. Maaf. " Bisikmu.

Aku terpaku, masih mencoba mencerna kata-katamu. Fatamorgana kah atau memang kini akhirnya kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Penantianku selama ini.

Aku menghela nafasku berat, memberi isyarat bahwa aku menerima pernyataanmu.

Ia menggengam tanganku sebelum ia melanjutkan peryataannya. Paling tidak, ia memberiku kehangatan sebelum akhirnya membunuhku.

"Maafkan aku…. Kuharap kau mau mengerti. Kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Mungkin kau tak akan percaya, tapi …. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. Namun rasa sayang itu tak cukup untuk membuatku mengungkapkan cinta padamu. Maafkan aku." Ucapmu perlahan, takut menyakiti hatiku, kurasa?

Aku membeku, terdiam dan kaku. Pelukanmu kini membuatku sesak dan tak mampu bernafas. Aku terlalu sakit untuk menikmati kehangatan yang memancar dari sudut tubuhmu. Bahkan aku terlalu lemas untuk menghirup aroma tubuhmu yang selalu ku rindukan. Aku hanya bisa membisu dan mengungkapkannya melalui setetes air mata. Ambillah nyawaku Tuhan.

Aku masih meneteskan air mataku ketika kau mulai melepaskan pelukanmu. Kini aku terlalu rapuh tanpa kehadiranmu di sisiku.

Perlahan kau meraih tanganku dan mengecupnya pelan sebelum berbisik.

" Apa yang kau rasa? "

Aku menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan tangisanku.

"Aku… Aku merasa sesak. Sesak yang teramat dalam. Karena aku mencintaimu." Jawabku dalam bisikan sengau. Menahan bulir-bulir air mata di kelopak mataku sebelum akhirnya hancur ketika kau memelukku lagi.

Kau mendekapku dan mengelus rambutku, seperti dahulu saat kau menenangkan tangisanku. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini tangisanku menjadi semakin deras.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku ketika kau mengecup puncak kepalaku, menyisakan asa yang menggerogoti otakku yang penuh akan dirimu. Aku tak sanggup. Aku terlalu mencintaimu.

"Salahkah? Salahkah bila aku mencintaimu? Ataukah aku terlalu hina untuk menjadi milikmu?" gumamku yang kini terhimpit di dadamu. Mendengar setiap detak jantungmu yang stabil. Kontras dengan perasaan hatiku.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan. Tak menyisakan seutas kata pun untuk dirajut menjadi jawaban. Tanpa kepastian. Hanya seulas kalimat semu.

Rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi, seakan turut menangis melihat kisah kita yang mati sebelum berkembang menjadi sebuah paragraf yang padu. Menghancurkan kata demi kata yang telah kita goreskan bersama.

Aku menatap tiap-tiap butir air hujan yang jatuh. Merasakan tetesnya. Serupa dengan air mataku yang kau hapus saat ini. Jemariku kini menggapai hangat yang ditawarkan tubuhmu. Pelukan terakhir kita. Aku akan merindukanmu.

Aku tersenyum satir sebelum menjatuhkan jaketku dan menikmati pijatan angin malam. Segar dan nyaman, meredakan sesakku akan dirimu.

"Aku… aku mencintaimu." Bisikku untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Hey…. Kupikir hal ini tidak akan merubah apa-apa." Ia berteriak lesu di belakangku.

Aku terdiam, tak dapat membalas seruanmu. Benarkah? Apa semuanya dapat kembali seperti dulu?

Kau berlari mengejar langkahku dan mendekapku erat.

"Tolong…. Jangan pergi." Bisikmu lemah.

Aku membalas pelukanmu dan menumpahkan setiap tetes air mata yang mampu aku keluarkan. Kurasakan tubuhmu bergetar menahan tangis yang tak mampu kau bendung lagi. Kau menangis, menumpahkan bulir-bulir air mata. Untukku? Ataukah untuk persahabatan kita? Entahlah.

Kau menyentuh wajahku dan memaksaku menatap sorot mata yang kini basah oleh air mata.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon." Pintanya penuh ketulusan.

"Lupakanlah… Ini semua sudah cukup. Kau telah menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau telah mengangkatku dari lumpur hisapmu. Aku hidup lagi, hidup dalam kepastian." Ucapku pelan.

Air mataku kembali mengalir sekalipun aku tersenyum. Senyum terbaikku.

"Terima kasih." Bisikku tanpa suara.

Kau menundukkan kepalamu, menghantarkan siluet keindahan seorang malaikat. Tanganmu menari di wajahku, menghapus tetes-tetes air mata yang mengalir.

"Aku… menyayangimu." Bisikmu kepadaku. Membuat senyumku merekah lagi.

Kau mendekat dengan pasti, menghapus jarak yang memisahkan dan meruntuhkan pertahananku. Jarak di antara kita telah menghilang, digantikan dua bibir yang saling memagut lembut, seakan terlalu takut untuk menggoresnya barang segarispun. Aku menikmati hangat tubuhmu yang merambatiku. Membuatku kembali merapatkan diri dalam keheningan malam, saling berbagi kehangatan.

Pagutan itu terasa semakin nyata ketika aku mulai membalasnya lembut. Memagutnya perlahan, menyesapi rasa yang terselip di setiap saliva yang tertukar. Aku menikmati setiap inchi yang ada di dirimu, menyesapnya dalam-dalam seakan aku akan mati tanpanya. Aroma tubuhnya yang ku rindukan menyusup memasuki lubang-lubang penciumanku, menghantarkan refleknya pada mataku yang menutup. Menyesapi keindahannya, menyimpan kenangan ini rapat-rapat. Kau telah menciumku. Tanpa nafsu, tanpa tuntutan, hanya perasaan dan angan. Tak lebih. Memberikan ku kenangan terakhir yang terbaik.

Aku menutup mataku, mencoba membutakan diriku agar aku tak melihat dalamnya cinta yang ada. Aku sudah menyerah. Membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri dengan segala rasa yang pernah aku berikan.

Aku tak akan pernah bisa berdamai dengan egoku. Aku hanya bisa menyimpanmu dalam kenangan dan membodohi diriku. Karena aku tahu, aku tak akan bisa berakhir denganmu.

Bolehkah aku memohon pada-Mu, Tuhan? Hapuslah dia dari hidupku. Dan buatlah aku melupakannya yang telah mencabik hatiku tanpa perasaan. Hapuslah dia seakan dia hanyalah debu dalam lembar-lembar kertas kehidupan.

Terima kasih atas cinta ini. Sekalipun aku tak akan bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, aku tetap bangga. Kerena aku tahu, kita tak akan mungkin saling memiliki. Mulai saat ini aku akan mulai menghapusmu dalam hidupku sekalipun itu akan membuat hatiku punah. Aku akan merangkainya lagi, dengan harapan bahwa suatu saat Tuhan akan mengirimkan seuntai kata yang dapat ku rajut untuk menuntaskan ribuan paragraf yang telah ku susun padu.

Terima kasih…

-Letter-

Hallo….

Melanjutkan Letter yang pertama.

Kalau kemarin dalam bentuk surat sekarang mereka udah ketemuan.

Maaf banget kalau kurang memuaskan dan bikin bingung.

Thanks buat yang mau baca, review, dan favorite.

(Contact Person : Bimaadhijoso)


End file.
